That Exo Life
We see what Hope does when the Kahns leave the palace. Plot When the Kahns go to Woodcrest, it's up to Chica and Ro Bo to take care of Hope, Fluffy and Andy. Chica goes to work at Prostitution, Inc. in Perras de Las and Ro Bo goes to sleep watching TV in the living room. Hope sees this as her chance to live her secret life in the Oasis for about 5 hours. She sneaks out the window in the dungeon and tells Andy to page her if Ro Bo wakes up. Hope runs to the Oasis town center and sneaks into the sewer. When she gets into the sewer, we see that she has created an entire nest of eggs and other Xenomorphs. Hope walks over to her "throne" to see how her small Oasis kingdom is doing. Her 1st born child, Grid, appoints all her needs. She tells him to find her a tasty meal and Grid and his siblings, Sylvia and Johnny, go to find Hope a good meal. Hope goes to the cocooning area of the nest and sees that 15 people are pregnant with chestbursters (the third stage in a Xenomorph's life). She goes to scan the nest and sees everyone working. Grid and his siblings bring back a still alive pregnant woman to be eaten. Hope devours her and calls the fetus "desert". Andy pages Hope and says she has an hour until Chica comes home. Hope, knowing that she runs fast and is practically undetectable, decides to stay a little longer. At Prostitution, Inc., Chica is leaving early to check on the pets and is getting in her car. When she reaches the palace region, she sees Xenomorphic foot prints heading North. Chica, being the most curious (prostitutes are curious about new things, preferably sexual things) in the family, decides to follow them. The foot prints lead her to the Oasis. One of the residents say they saw something close one of the sewer covers. Another resident, a married male, says his wife went missing. Chica opens one of the sewer covers and goes in. She follows a trail of Xenomorph saliva and finds Hope's nest. Sylvia knocks Chica unconscious and cocoons her in the Cocoon Region. When Chica awakens, she sees an egg about to release a facehugger. Chica quickly turns into her animatronic self and the facehugger grabs ahold of her face. Because Chica doesn't have organs now and instead an endoskeleton, the facehugger can't implant anything but tries anyway. Sylvia leads Hope to see the new hostage, but, when Hope sees Chica, she tells Sylvia to let her go immediately. The facehugger lets her go and scurries away. Chica scolds Hope when she regains her vision and Hope lets her go. Chica takes Hope home and puts her back in the dungeon with Andy. Chica tells Hope she's grounded and goes to her room. When Chica is out of sight, Andy says, "Damn. That bitch is a fuckin' maniac!", and goes to sleep.